Movie Fic! Kamen Rider Avelon: Birth of Chaos!
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: A year after the Yamagata Brother's battle for the Reangel King's seat, a new war has been forged as an old enemy has been revived. Watch how this climatic battle plays out!


**I am so happy for this Gekijofic finally being posted, after six weeks on working on this!This is set in an AU (for those who think it would be spoilers). And those reading this for the first time, you can go and read my Kamen Rider Avelon fic if you want. Introducing many new characters and forms too! On with the fic!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, only most of the characters that appear in this fic.**

(800 Years Ago)

It was the dawn of a new day; bodies of many monsters were lying on the rocky ground beneath them, lifeless. Many more were fighting against each other. The first type of monsters was an army of demonic black monsters, and angelic white monsters, both belonging to the race known as Reangels, fighting against demonic beings that had skinny limbs with devil horns and big empty white eyes that belonged to the race called Regallians. At one moment we see a Regaliian biting a white Reangel before the scene shifted to black Reangel slashing two Regallians before firing two black energy balls behind him to a group of Regallians.

Standing on a circular mountain were two armoured beings that were in the middle of their own personal fight. Casting over their bodies were shadows but the light was shinning from the east, showing us a bit of their armour. Both had black bodysuit on their bodies. One had black spiky armour with red and gold lines on it and the helmet was black with red evil eyes. In his race, the Regallians, he was known as their leader, Kamen Rider Chaos.

The second being had white regal looking armour with golden lines flowing. On his white chest plate held feathery designs with three red gems. The helmet was black with red visors that held three white horns on each side. He held a golden belt around his waist with a white bat that had gold lines on it. He was the king of Reangels, Kamen Rider Imperial Avelon.

The two Riders were tired out as they stood across each other. In Chaos's hands held a black scythe with two sharp ends known as Chaos Reaper used to support him up while in Imperial Avelon's hand were two swords, the sword Avalon, the full white samurai sword with a blue diamond with wing like designs beside it and Oblivion, the black demonic version of Avalon with a purple gem instead.

The two riders brought their weapons in the air as they charged at each other. A slash was made from the two that crashed onto the two's chest armour. This followed by at least three slashes from both swords that Imperial Avelon wielded before he gave a side kick to Chaos's chest. Chaos staggered back and growled in response before returning to the fight with a swung with scythe to Imperial Avelon's left arm, forcing the Reangel King to drop Oblivion. Imperial Avelon cursed in silence and swung his Avalon at Chaos's chest but Chaos jumped out of the way.

Chaos brought his scythe up and slams it down to Imperial Avelon but the white rider blocked it with his sword. The devil rider used his weight to forcefully place the blade at Imperial Avelon's neck but Imperial Avelon used his strength to not succumb to it. The two riders began spinning around to gain the chance to strike their enemy but when they stopped, the two jumped away from each other, knowing that wouldn't give them the chance they need. Chaos charged at Imperial Avelon and aimed a slash at the waist but Imperial Avelon somersaults over the blade in time and rolled to his Oblivion. He grabbed the sword and stabs his Avalon to the ground to take out a pure white fuestle.

"_Wake Up!"_

Imperial Avelon grabbed hold of his Avalon as the two swords starts to glow with white energy for Avalon and black energy for Oblivion. Imperial Avelon jumped high into the sky and descended rapidly onto Chaos who used his Chaos Reaper up as a shield. But it was futile. Imperial Avelon used his Oblivion to cut the Chaos Reaper in half before sending an upward diagonal slash that sent Chaos flying close to the edge of the cliff with his Avalon.

Chaos slowly got up. "You think this is the end? You're wrong! I am the true embodiment of darkness...and as long that there is darkness...my race, my sons and I will return!" he laughed insanely.

Imperial Avelon had enough of his insanity and held his left hand to send energy vines that glowed in many colours to Chaos's injured body.

"What...what are you doing to me!?" Chaos demanded an answer from his enemy as he felt his power draining.

"I'm going to seal you. Making sure that your terror won't touch humanity or the other Mazoku again!" Imperial Avelon answered before sending more energy vines at Chaos.

Chaos felt his body turning to stone; he let out a weak laughter. "Fool! You're going to regret this! When I return I will kill your descendents as my revenge and I will destroy everything! Your descendents alone won't be able to stop me!! Darkness will always rule!" Chaos turned to stone version of himself.

Imperial Avelon sighed as a flash of golden light mixed with white bathed him. His partner parted away from his belt buckle, flying over him. The human form of Imperial Avelon looked surprising young, at least early twenties to mid twenties with black hair tied to a ponytail, his eyes as dark as black. He wore a blue shirt under a white shiny looking garb with chains dangling from his left shoulder armour and wrist, he also wore black boots (basically what he wore was the white and blue version of what 1986's King wore). Hanging from his back were two sheathed swords, Avalon and Oblivion. He faced at the Sun's direction.

"Yes...my descendents alone won't be able to stop him..."

-xxxx-

**Gekijouban! Kamen Rider Avelon! Birth of Chaos!**

-xxxx-

(Present)

It was raining outside and on the docks were two 17 year old boys, twins. Both had black eyes but one of them had spiky hair whereas the other had shoulder length hair. The two brothers were facing each other in the cold hard rain, both were injured. "Now nothing is in our way, let's finish this, Tsubasa!" the spiky haired one said to the shoulder length haired one known as Tsubasa.

"Shinya! I don't understand after everything that has happened, you still want to fight! Why?" Tsubasa pleaded with Shinya.

"Cause tradition needs to be followed; none of us can escape without knowing that both of us are going to be hunted down!" Shinya said then a silver bat with red eyes appeared flying beside him. Shinya held out his hand.

"_Bite!"_

"Henshin!" Shinya commanded before the silver bat perched itself on the red belt made by sliver feathers. Shinya then crystallizes into Kamen Rider Legion. Legion's armour was silver with a red chest plate; his shoulders were covered in chains with wing like designs on it. On his right arm was an arm version of the sealed Hell's Gate and on his right leg was the leg version of the sealed Hell's Gate. The Omnileans are blood red with silver horns. Legion walked forward menacingly.

"Don't do this, Shinya!" Tsubasa pleaded before a black bat with yellow eyes appeared beside him. Tsubasa grabbed hold of the black bat and pressed its teeth against Tsubasa's hand.

"_Now Biting!"_

A black belt was formed on Tsubasa's waist by black feathers, Tsubasa placed the black bat upside down on the buckle. "Hen…shin!" Tsubasa then begins to crystallize before he began running at Legion, the air resistance forced the dust-sized crystals to shed away from Tsubasa body to make the armour of Kamen Rider Avelon. Avelon's armour had shown similar designs to Legion, the chestplate is black instead, and there no arm version of the sealed Hell's Gate, only twin versions of the Gate on his legs. His Omnileans are slanted and yellow with black horns.

Legion charged at Avelon. Both landed a punch at each other's chest armour causing both to stumble backwards before Legion did a roundhouse kick at Avelon and punched Avelon in the jaw and punched at the same spot again with the other hand. Legion then kicked Avelon at the chest, forcing the black rider down to the ground.

"What's wrong, Tsubasa? If you don't fight seriously, I'll kill you!" Legion told Avelon as he stomped on Avelon many times before he kicked Avelon away, forcing him to roll away. "And if you die! What will happen to Risa? I won't be there if she is in danger, only you can protect her!" Avelon then got up.

"Shinya! What are you talking about?" Avelon asked the blood red rider before he got punched in the face by him.

"I'm saying that what will happen to everyone you know when you die, the misery, the sadness, you'll make if you don't stop this now!!" Legion said before he did a tornado kick at Avelon's head forcing the rider on the ground again. "And to stop this is by killing me, right here, right now!"

Avelon clenched his fist when Legion told him that, so he got up and went in to attack the rider that was his brother. Avelon punched Legion at the face and kick him at the chest. Avelon then kept on punching and punching at Legion before he gave his final punch at Legion's face causing him to fall down.

Avelon then took out his Wake Up Fuestle and places it on the black bat's mouth before he taps the chin once.

"_Wake Up 1!"_

"That's it! Come at me!" Legion shouted at Avelon before he took a fighting stance.

Then the two Hell's Gate on Avelon's legs opened up and Avelon leap into the sky to perform the New Moon Break drop kick finisher.

Legion stood there and didn't do anything to stop it from connecting to his body. Legion wanted to die...that was his wish. Under his helmet, he closed his eyes waiting for death knocking. But Avelon intentionally missed Legion and made a crater in Avelon's insignia. Legion heard the crash and opened his eyes and saw Avelon panting heavily.

"Tsubasa...What are you doing?" Legion said before Avelon turned back into Tsubasa.

"As of now, Tsubasa Yamagata has died." Tsubasa smiled.

"What..." Legion said as he turned back into Shinya. Shinya realised, "Tsubasa, are you going-"

"Don't worry about it," Tsubasa told him. "You should enjoy the peace you'll get. Spend it with the ones you love to make sure you never regret it."

"That's not meant for me!" Shinya shouted before he took a glance at his hand. "I've done so many things that I felt so much remorse from. Why do you have to give something that I don't deserve?!"

"Because you never had a chance to experience it." Tsubasa said.

"What about Risa? She will be in grief when she hears about this! Don't do this to her!" Shinya argued with Tsubasa.

Tsubasa's felt saddened at the thought but tried to keep an assuring face as he said, "Good bye brother. I'll miss you." Then Tsubasa jumped straight into the water beside him, disappearing.

"Tsubasa! TSUBASA!!!" Shinya shouted as the rain kept pouring hard against the ground and him.

-xxxx-

(One Year Later)

A year has passed since Tsubasa Yamagata and his brother Shinya Yamagata fought against each other for the throne of the King. Tsubasa ends it by disappearing without a trace and Shinya then assumes the role as King of Reangels to honour his little brother's sacrifice. Risa was waiting for Tsubasa's return but tried to move on; Yuka became Queen of Reangel and helps Shinya out. Kenta still works for the Aozora Organisation. Life, I guess, goes on for many characters as that sacrifice is what leads to peace for many.

Bringing our story forward to an exhibition opening in a museum. Many of the visitors were well classed people who really appreciated the artefacts that have been gathered in the exhibition, particularly two giant human-sized fossils like items, one purple, the other brown. The purple fossil had a scorpion's symbol etched into it whereas the brown fossil had a skull symbol on it.

A woman was inspecting the two fossils with huge interests in it but two glass fangs appeared above her and stab her in the neck, turning her into transparent glass. Behind her was an American man in a suit, laughing maniacally as he turned into the Wolf Fangire. Everyone saw the man turning into the monster and began running. The Wolf Fangire walked around calmly as more of his Life Sucking Fangs appeared, ready to suck the life out of the next victim which was a security guard. But before he could get the chance, a gust of wind blew at him sending the monster out the glass door to the outside world, breaking the glass door in the process. Stepping out of the door was none other than Kenta with his Zero belt on, in his hand the Zero Knuckle.

"Fangire...Those sins...won't be forgiven by God!"He pressed his other hand onto it.

"_Ready!"_

He held the Knuckle close to his face. "Henshin!"

"_Fist On!"_

The blue projection crashed on him, creating his Zero armour in Save mode before it opened up into Burst mode. Zero has grey chest armour and shoulder pads similar to Garren with blue bodysuit with grey sides under the armour. The helmet resembles a lot like when Ixa is in rising when it was in burst mode, except for the bottom two golden face plate, which is positioned similarly to Burst Mode. He has blue helmet and red eyes.

He held his ZeroCalibur in sword mode. He ran straight at the Wolf Fangire and struck the monster's chest hard. He then slashed at Wolf Fangire diagonally twice before he grabbed the monster's head and forced it down while bringing the knee up to knee the monster. Zero flipped the Fangire over to the floor and sent rolling when Kenta kicked him. The Wolf Fangire got up quickly when he stopped rolling and fired energy balls at Kenta. Kenta's reflexes helped him as he rolled out of the way. Converting the ZeroCalibur into its gun mode, Kenta opened fire on his enemy.

Within the building, the purple fossil began glowing wildly before cracks appeared. The human sized fossil collapsed to reveal rider clad in black bodysuit, silver armour above the bodysuit that contained a huge purple line. The shoulder armour resembled scorpion claws and are colour purple. The visors are green, also resembling scorpion claws with the horn shaped like a scorpion's tail. Around his waist was a black belt with a silver bat as a buckle. On the silver bat there were purple accents.

"With my revival, it means that our time has come," the rider said before he heard someone scream in fear. The rider turned to the security guard who was on his butt before walking towards the man. He grabbed the man's head before he pulled the man up who now was struggling to break free from his hold. "You will be my new body." He said as his eyes glowed and a black mist outlined by red surrounded the guard. The guard began screaming in fear and from the pain that has taken him over. More of black mists were forced out of the man's body through the mouth, ears and nose as it entered the rider's body before the guard's body was lifeless. The rider threw the body away before his armour collapsed to the floor to reveal the same guard that the rider just killed.

Kenta charged at the Wolf Fangire before he made a horizontal slash across gut, followed by a diagonal slash and a kick. Sending the Fangire away as Kenta uses his weapon's gun mode and fired the monster. Once the monster landed, Kenta was about to open fire but he heard something akin to a stampede as he looked up. Behind the Fangire were many black demonic looking monsters with bony limbs and body, the head were long as the monsters' mouths were open. The monsters' eyes were pure white, on the head were two horns poking out. Walking out the door behind the monsters was the rider still in his guise.

"What are you?" Kenta said before he saw the guard. "Hey! Get out of here!!" he advised but the rider/ guard wouldn't listen as he walked through the monsters. Kenta realized, "Wait...are you...?"

The rider/ guard smirked. "Venom Kivat!" the rider/ guard called out, appearing over him was his bat companion.

"Let our poison run through you veins!" the bat said. Ghostly tattoos started covering the guard's face as his eyes shone purple.

The guard/ rider called out, "Henshin!" the bat attaches itself on the belt that had already formed on his body.

"_Venom!"_

His body crystallized into his rider form as the Wolf Fangire got up. The rider turned to face the Fangire. He then slashed the monster with his silver and purple lance that bore his symbol of a scorpion on the guard, forcing it backwards violently. Zero could only watch in confusion as the rider struck the monster. An upward slash with the lance sent the monster flying to the many demonic monsters anxiously waiting. The monsters savagely attacked the Fangire, surrounding it as they swarmed the Fangire. With a snap of Venom's fingers, the demonic monsters then separated dispersed from the Fangire. The Scorpion rider held up a grey Fuestle and inserts it into his partner, Venom Kivat.

"_Wake Up!"_

Purple energy starts to swirl the blade of the lance before the rider stabs through the monster's gut with no hesitation. On the tip was revealing to have poison on it. The Fangire crystallizes and shattered like glass, ending the Poison Stab attack.

Zero was surprised but he still adopted his fighting stance. "Who are you?" Zero demanded the new mysterious rider.

"I'm Venom, one of the two sons of the great king of Regallians," the mysterious Rider, Venom, told Zero before he (Venom) sends a huge shockwave at the man-made Rider using his lance. The attack connected, forcing Kenta to fly away onto the floor, changing him back to his human appearance, grabbing his left kidney in pain before he got up and limped his way away from the fight. Venom gave no thought about him as another rider appeared behind him.

This rider had black bodysuit; black coloured armour that was a cross between's Yu-ki's skull form and a mummy's (monster) body. His helmet is black with black visor with a gold trim is shaped like Yu-ki's and there is a skull acting as the usual gem on the forehead. His belt was similar to Venom's but the purple is replaced by black.

"Oh, it's you, Faust," Venom said to the new rider.

"Brother, do you think it is wise to leave him alone?" Faust asked Venom whose armour again collapse from his body.

"Yes, this will start install fear into the heart of humanity," Venom said.

Faust didn't like the thought of letting that human go, it will complicate their plans. He remembered something, "But what about the King of Reangel? I don't think he will not notice us."

"Well who cares. This world will soon belong to us," the human form of Venom told Faust before he left the area, Faust did the same.

Unknown to both of them, watching the fight was someone dressed in black and desert brown clothing with fingerless glove on the left hand and boots, over it was a ragged scarf that had the colours matched the sands, covering the mouth and nose. He looked at the scene with his black eyes that could scare people, and from what we could see is that he had long fringe that could cover his eyes while his back was short.

"So it has begun," this figure said before he walked away.

-xxxx-

(Days Later)

Within school, Risa was in her final year of high school, going around the daily fixtures of life that has been given to her. Before this, months ago, she had been crying and in pain of Tsubasa leaving her without a word of warning. And after Tsubasa's apparent death, Kirevat, Orihalchon Doran and his Arm Monsters disappeared without a trace. She only stopped crying when she realised that he wouldn't want her to cry like this with the help of her friends.

"Ne, ne, Risa. Come on! Try and open up for a change," Namida, a friend of Risa's, told her as she kept tugging Risa's arm. Namida finally won as she manages to pull Namida to where she wanted Risa to be. "It's been a year since…that, and I suggest that you should meet someone new!" Namida pulled her to where a boy around her age wearing the school uniform. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes, he was also attractive.

"Risa, this is a friend of mine. His name is Hayato," Namida introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Hayato said as he took Risa's hand. Risa felt uncomfortable by this action. "Will this fair maiden tell me her name?"

"Risa Senjyu," Risa told him. Hayato smiled.

"Are you free anytime soon? I mean…we could hang out and get to know each other," Hayato suggested.

Risa hesitated to say no because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, so she thought of a way to say no and not hurt the person's feeling. She was too late though as Namida answered for her. "Of course she is free! How about tomorrow evening?"

"Namida!!" Risa was angry at Namida.

Namida turned to Risa. "What's the problem? Like I said, you need to open up; get a new boyfriend," said Namida.

-xxxx-

Kenta, after the retreat, sat on the bench in the park to have a rest. He held his arm in pain before he decided to take out his phone and pressed the numbers on his phone to call someone. He held the phone to his ear as it began ringing.

The phone on the other end was picked up. "Hello?" the voice belonged to Shima, the leader of the Wonderful Aozora Organization.

"Shima-san, I have some bad news," Kenta began.

-xxxx-

Shinya was in Archfiend Doran, his own giant dragon encased in a castle. He was stressed from the work that has been given to him, so he decided to take a break. "Tsubasa, just where are you?" Shinya muttered as he looked out through the window of the Archfiend Doran.

"Shinya?" a new voice said as the door opened.

Shinya turned around to see who came. It was Yuka dressed in white garments, looking concern at Shinya's long face. "Yuka? What's wrong?" Shinya asked his wife. After Tsubasa left, Shinya was now King and Yuka was forced to marry him, but despite that, she does care for Shinya.

"I heard about what has happened? Is it true? Are they coming back?" Yuka said, Shinya knew what she meant. The race, Regallians, have been revived, it is only a matter of time before they swarm the world with their numbers.

"I think so. But we have to pray for the best outcome from this," Shinya told her as he walked up towards her. He hugged her in fear of what might happen next in the future, "We need everyone for this, you, me, Kenta, Takuya and…_him_."

-xxxx-

Hikari was now at the age of 16, growing into a beautiful girl. As always, she lied down on the white sofa in the living room, reading another fashion magazine along with having an earphone in her ear. There was a sound of the front door unlocking, Hikari sat up to see that Uncle Kato walking through it, now wearing a grey business suit with a white shirt and blue tie.

"Oh, Otousan. Okairi!" Hikari greeted her father.

"Tadaima!" Uncle Kato smiled at his adopted daughter. Uncle is a man going through his late thirties despite having a beautiful teenager as his daughter, in truth is that Hikari is only Uncle Kato's adopted daughter. "I bought something for both of us to eat. I won't be in tonight, the Aozora needs me for a meeting."

Hikari frowned, today was a special day for the both of them, it was the first anniversary of Tsubasa's disappearance, which Hikari thought that he was dead. "Otousan, did you forget?" Uncle Kato thought for a second to remember. "It's the anniversary of Tsubasa's death!" she shouted at him.

Uncle Kato snapped his fingers. "How could I forget?!" Only Uncle Kato, Shinya, and the other riders knew that Tsubasa was still alive, somewhere. "I'm so sorry! But this is important, I will make it up with you tomorrow lunch time, okay?"

Hikari also frowned at that but she knew that work was important. "I guess…so..."

-xxxx-

"Have you been here before?" Hayato asked Risa as the two were at the skating ring. Risa decided to give it a go after Namida kept on pressuring her to go.

Risa looked at the place with a sense of nostalgia; this was the first place that Tsubasa took her for their first date. Risa kept on losing her balance but Tsubasa was there supporting her. She even remembered the kiss they shared after both of them fell, Risa laid on top of Tsubasa.

"Yeah, with my ex," Risa said.

"I have never seen this ex of yours before." Hayato realised. "What happened to him?"

Risa looked at Hayato's eyes and hesitated to tell him the words that she never believed in, "He…died." She said regretfully, she turned away from Hayato. "He was killed when he protected someone important to him."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," said Hayato.

Tears appeared from Risa's eyes, flowing down her cheeks as her sadness took over her. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not when I still love him." She said as she turned to Hayato.

"Look I understand, I shouldn't have forced you to come here," Hayato told her.

"Then, see you," Risa then ran out the main entrance of the skating ring. Many people who saw wondered what was going on. "I can't move on, it's something too hard for someone like me to go on without him," the eighteen year old Risa told herself as she ran, the tears still flowing out of her eyes.

-xxxx-

Within a cave on the outskirt of the city, Venom and Faust were walking deep into the cave. When it came to a dead end, Faust looked at Venom and Venom nodded in response, knowing what must be done. Venom held up his lance as Faust held up two curved swords with a skeleton head as the hilt for both. The two slashed at the wall of stone, breaking them apart to reveal a large stone coffin behind the wall. On the top of the coffin was a symbol of two scythes, between the two scythes was a demonic looking serpent bearing its fangs. The two riders walked up to the stone coffin. Venom placed his right hand on it while Faust placed his left. The symbol of the scorpion and skull appeared on the respective hands.

"The Body of the Great Regalian King…" the two chanted. "Awaken and make this world yours." Then the two symbols shone in their respective colours before it turned into dark mists that enter the insignia on the coffin. The insignia, after taking the mist in, began to glow red as the top of the coffin slid away from the two. The two riders placed their hand by their side as they took a step back. Rising out of the coffin was another rider. This rider that stood before them was Kamen Rider Chaos, this time showing us his whole armour. Clad in black bodysuit, black armour with red and gold accents. The helmet was black with red visors that were shaped evilly. His arms had gold lines on it, and he also had golden gloves. His leg guards were black with gold lines on the edge, on his belt was a silver bat with red accent and red eyes with also looked like a skull upside down, similar to Venom and Faust.

Chaos looked at the two riders in front of him before his armoured shattered to reveal a man in his late thirties to early forties with spiky hair, "Venom, Faust," he recognized the two. "My sons, we will have our revenge on the damn Reangel."

"It is good to see you back…Father." The two said.

-xxxx-

(Next day)

Shinya walked around the park for the day, having taken a break to clear his head, he was also beginning to wonder how he was going to defeat the new enemy that has arrived. Shinya heard a scream from behind and turned to see what was happening. He saw a criminal running at his direction with an umbrella in his hand, swinging it around to make sure no one was in his way.

Shinya heard a voice coming from behind the criminal, shouting, "Ashikawa!" Shinya recognised the voice, it was Kenta.

The criminal then grabbed hold of a teenage girl that was close to him, holding her as hostage with the top metallic end pointing at the girl's body. "Don't come any closer! Do you care what will happen to this girl!?" he threatened Kenta who stopped in front of him.

Kenta growled at this predicament before he saw Shinya creeping behind the crook. Kenta was uncomfortable of letting Shinya doing his job but it was the only way.

Shinya leaped for the arm that held the umbrella, distracting him as Kenta punched the crook in the face, forcing him to let go of the teenager. Shinya got to where the fingers were and twisted it, forcing the crook to let go of the umbrella before Shinya kicked the crook's back. Kenta continued what Shinya did by punching the criminal in the face again many times before using his fists to hit the stomach area, forcing him to bend over. Kenta then swung his arm hard at the criminal's back, this time forcing the crook to the floor. The policemen arrived and grabbed hold of the crook, Ashikawa.

Kenta recognised the person who helped when he turned to look at him, "Shinya?"

"Yo, Kenta. It's been a while." Shinya smiled at Kenta. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Kenta said as he felt an ache coming from his arm, he held his arm in pain.

Shinya noticed it, "What happened to you?"

"I had a run in with a weird Fangire like creature. He beat me up easily after he told me his name," Kenta explained.

Shinya was curious, in his mind he thought of one thing. _Them_. "What was his name?"

"If I remember rider right, he told me his name was Venom of the Regalian race." Shinya's eyes widen in surprised, it's true they are back.

The two then heard a growling sound from the criminal, the two turned around to see that the police were having problems of restraining him. Then, stained-glass markings appeared on Ashikawa's body before he turned into the Tiger Fangire. The policemen dropped to the floor in fear of the sight of this member of the Mazoku. Every bystander ran away once they saw the stained-glass vampire, all except for Kenta and Shinya were ready to fight this Fangire.

"Destravat!" Shinya called out, his silver bat companion flapped over him. Kenta pulled out the Zero Knuckle.

"_Ready!"_

"_Bite!"_

Destravat graced Shinya's hand as the tribal tattoos appeared and the silver feathers formed the Legion belt. "Henshin!" the two called before Kenta places the Zero Knuckle into the Zero belt and Destravat hung himself on Shinya's belt.

"_Fist On!"_

The two transformed into Kamen Rider Legion and Zero. The Tiger Fangire growled when it saw the two riders and charged at the two. Zero opened fire at the Tiger Fangire before Legion leaped over it. Turning around, Legion gave a roundhouse to the monster's waist before turning the Fangire around and gave a fist to the face. Zero then converted the Zerocalibur into sword and charged at the Fangire, slashing the Fangire like it was nothing. Zero then converted his weapon into its gun mode and fired at point blank range, forcing the monster to the ground and rolling away. When it got up, Shinya was already a foot away from the monster. Shinya gave a jab to the gut twice before he flipped the Fangire over and kicked it, sending it rolling towards Kenta. The two riders took out their fuestles.

"_Zero Knuckle, Rise Up!"_

"_Wake Up 1!"_

Shinya crouched down for his rider punch attack, the Darkness Crash Break, placing his left hand in front of his head as Destravat flew off from the buckle and flew around Legion's right arm, breaking the chains to open the Hell's Gate, Legion then placed his right arm in front of the left arm. Legion then took for the sky before he rapidly descended for the punch. His fist connected to the Fangire's chest, sending it flying to Kenta who held his Zero Knuckle at ready. Kenta pulled the knuckle back before thrusting it forward towards the Fangire, releasing a wave of heat that struck the Fangire, the Fangire stopped and began to crystallize in mid air before shattering into its many pieces. It was over...

...NOT!

A black ball of energy was sent flying towards them and exploded between the two, sending them to the floor. Both riders look up to the source of the blast and saw Kamen Rider Faust and Venom walking towards them, wielding their respective weapons.

"You!!" growled Zero before he stood up and gripped his ZeroCalibur in sword mode. He dashed towards the two and performed a slashed between the two evil riders but the two sidestepped their way out before Venom gave a smash to Zero's head, forcing the rider to the ground.

Shinya growled before he ran up and did a jumping heel kick but Faust blocked it with his arms. Shinya tried his luck again with a roundhouse kick with his right leg, but again Faust blocked it before giving Shinya two slashes across the chest before sending Shinya flying with a strong upward slash with both swords.

Watching from the miniature forest that the park contained was the mysterious man in desert clothing. He looked worried when he saw that Zero and Legion were getting beaten.

Faust and Venom calmly walk forwards to their enemies, the technological Zero and the demonic powered Legion. Shinya and Kenta roared before they charged in anger of these riders mocking them.

Kenta went and faced Venom, hoping to get some payback for what he did during their last encounter. But Venom was quick and was able to dodge even with that lance of his. Venom then stabbed Kenta, causing sparks to fly as he rolls to the floor.

Shinya battled against Faust, the unarmed rider used his arms to protect himself from the two swords wielding rider. Faust went to cut Legion's head in two but the Reangel King blocked the blade with his forearm. Faust didn't stop there as he tried the same with his other sword with the same result happening again. But Faust already anticipated this as he snuck in a slash across Shinya's chests.

Both Shinya and Kenta were down, tired and in pain from the attacks that Venom and Skull unleashed upon them. The two evil riders walked up to the weakened opponents with intent to finish the two off once and for all. But before they could do that, a silver UFO like creature appeared and smashed into both of them. Turning around they saw a young man around Shinya's age with bleached hair, in a white overcoat with a blue top under it.

"That's..." Shinya said as he recognised the man.

"Takuya." Kenta finished Shinya's sentence.

"Oi! You two!" Takuya shouted at Zero and Legion. "I can't believe you guys got beaten by these two small fries! Especially you! Kenta!" he pointed at Zero. Both Takuya and Kenta are rivals since the two met, so you can see the disappointment the Takuya is facing.

"SMALL FRY!!!" Faust shouted as he ran up to Takuya but Takuya's partner, Leagark, got in the way and struck the skull based rider.

Takuya sighed, he held out his right as a symbol appeared on the palm of the hand, the symbol was a Knight Chess piece with demonic wings and words read as 'Knight'. "Leagark!" he called out before the UFO like creature placed itself on Takuya's waist. He held up his two sword handles in each hand.

"Henshin." Takuya places the hilt of both handles into both slots on Leagark.

"_Henshin!"_

Takuya crystallizes into Kamen Rider Light. The armour of Kamen Rider Light is white with stained glass design on the chest armour, purple at the chest, goes to blue at the abdomens. Along his arms were white snake like line, and the gauntlets bear similar designs to the chest armour. His head resembles Saga but without the middle horn and the eyes are violet. In his hands are two swords similar to Saga's Jacoder but the blade with shaped like Katana and were violet.

Both Venom and Faust quickly got into their fighting stance when they saw the stained-glass covered rider. Light smirked as he used his Dual-Jacoder in whip mode, whipping at the two to the floor before he began charging at the two Regalian Riders.

"Oi! What are you doing? You want to help or not?" Takuya asked rhetorically.

Shinya didn't want to be showed up so he gave Destravat a new fuestle.

"_Wyverd Slashers!"_

From afar, the ground shook as a white wyvern encased in a black castle, the Archfiend Doran, rose up from the forests. The pure white dragon gave out a roar before it fired an orange fire ball that held two swords with the blades shaped like a wyvern's wing.

The two blades reached Legion who grabbed who of both weapons. Chains were wrapped around his arm before the shattered to reveal silver armoured arms with wings on the shoulder armour. The chains were also covering the chest armour before breaking off to reveal silver armour that had two spikes on the chest. The blood red eyes of Legion and Destravat turned to silver to complete the transformation, turning Legion of Wyverd Form.

Legion and Zero went up against Venom, the two riders of justice battle hard against the scorpion rider. Zero went in first with an overhead slash but Venom dodged in time before he got a stab in the chest from Venom's lance. Zero countered with a slash down the chest armour before he locked his sword against Venom's lance before Legion stepped in and used this moment to his advantage as he swooped in for the attack. Venom saw this in time and broke the lock but was too late to block Shinya's chain of slashes.

Takuya's Dual Jacoder was the weapon he needed against Faust's curved swords. Takuya landed several slashes on the skull based armour of Faust before he kicked the evil Rider away. Takuya didn't stop his onslaught there as he whips the skull Rider away to his heart's content.

The mysterious figure could only smile as the battle was in favour of the three good Riders. Seeing that he wasn't needed, he left without a sound.

Both sons of the Regalian King now were at a disadvantage as the two backed away from the Fangire's Knight, the Reangel King and the Fangire Hunter. The two turned to each other and nodded before they disappear within a black mist. Kenta, Shinya and Takuya turned to face one another as their transformation cancelled.

"Takuya...Yuki," Kenta said.

"Hey! Long time no see, my rival," Takuya smiled at Kenta before he turned his attention to Shinya. "Yo...King of Reangels."

"Hey, Checkmate Four's Knight," Shinya returned the greeting.

-xxxx-

(Later)

Soon after, the riders were in the Cafe Culture with Emitsu-san making coffee for the three riders. Emitsu-san is a man in his mid-forties, wearing horned-rimmed glasses and a red Hawaiian shirt and beige trousers.

"Regallians? What is that?" Kenta asked Takuya before he looked at Shinya and turned his attention back to Takuya.

"The Regallians are part of the 13 Mazuko, a rivalling race against the Reangels. But I don't understand, the first King of Reangel sealed them eight hundred years ago." Shinya explained.

"They travel in groups, like a pack of wolves to swarm their prey before devouring them." Takuya told Kenta before he chuckled. "While most of them are a bunch of mindless monsters on instincts, there quite a few that have a mind and are stronger than them in many ways. Like those two, Venom and Faust."

"Like many of the Mazoku, they have a king, this king is known as Chaos but I don't whether they have found him yet," Shinya said but unknown to the trio, they found him. "This is going to be a hard fight for all of us. We need everyone for this."

"Damn that Tsubasa, he has to go off disappearing when we need everyone!" Takuya said before he smashed his fist onto the table closest to him in anger.

"It can't be helped, who knew that this was going to happen," Kenta tried to reason with Takuya.

Takuya sighed, "I know...but I can't stand it that we are going have the biggest fight of our lives and one person we need is gone from our lives." He turned to Shinya, "And it is all because of you and following the tradition."

"Hey! It is not my fault that he wanted to disappear! I wanted him to kill me!!" Shinya shouted at Takuya but before a fight could break out Emitsu-san stepped in.

"Let's not have a fight here; we are all here to discuss something very important that may affect our very lives!" Emitsu-san said in an demanding tone.

The two riders sighed, "We know."

Kenta spoke, "Look one way or another, we have to face this on our own. Even if Tsubasa is gone we have to work extra hard just to defeat these Regallians." The two riders before him nodded.

-xxxx-

(The Next Day)

"I can't wait for the next game!" Hikari muttered to herself happily as she walked down the road but before she made a turn at a corner many Regallians appeared in front of her. Hikari in response started screaming as she backed off. Walking up to her was Fausts holding one of his two curved swords, resting it on his armoured shoulder.

"Looks like you will be good bait for that Reangel King." he said before he pointed the sword at her. "Get her!"

Then the monsters began charging at her, Hikari tried to ran away but she found that she was surrounded by the Regallians. She could only scream as they got closer to her, then suddenly...

**WHAM!**

A white bird like thing smashed into the Regalians surrounding her, she looked up to see Yuka standing over her. Garbed in her blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a white jacket, she called out to her partner.

"Reswan!"

"Yes, madam!" the bird like thing, Reswan, flew towards Yuka's hand bit her palm.

"_Bitten!"_

Upon being bitten, Yuka's hand was filled with white tribal tattoos and the crystals form together the rapier on her left hand, she then held out Reswan in her right hand and said, "Henshin!"and placed her partner on the sword as the guard. Then Yuka's body crystallizes before she thrusts her arms out to wither away the cystrals to reveal her rider form, Resha.

Resha's armour is white with the occasional gold trims that were shaped like wings, flowing down her back were two white caps (like Femme). Her helmet was white with gold horns and white visor that were shaped like swan wings. She wore black bodysuit under the armour. Her belt was white with four Fuestles.

Yuka gripped her rapier, the Swan Song, and pointed it at the Regalians before she charged at them. She stabbed them with elegance and danced around them like they were nothing. She began slashing at them. But she suddenly was slashed from the back. Yuka turned to see Faust holding his sword before he charged at her. Faust landed brutal attacks on the female rider.

Resha tried to counter but Faust knocked the blade out of the way before he sent energised attacks on her, sending her flying to a wall. Her transformation cancelled as she laid down there.

"Yuka-san!" Hikari ran up to Yuka and tried to help her up.

Arriving just in time, Kenta became intensively worried and pulled out his Zero Knuckle to protect Yuka and Hikari but before he got the chance to anything with his hi-tech knuckle duster, he heard footsteps.

The footsteps weren't heard by the others as the Regalians crept to the girls. The closest Regallian went in for the capture but a hand grabbed its wrist. The Regallian looked up to see who's hand it was only to its face to be meet with a boot, sending it flying to a group of Regallians beside Faust. Faust looked at the figure in anger.

"Who do you think you are!?" Faust demanded an answer from this figure who kept on looking at the rider with murderous intent. The figure pulled the ragged scarf away, and tossed it to Faust's visor, blinding him. Faust, in anger, pulled the scarf away and was surprised when he gazed at the face of this figure. His features...resembled Shinya's!

"Who...who are you?" Faust said, confused.

(Insert Song: Destiny's Play Reunion)

Everyone else gasped when they saw this figure. At first they taught it was Shinya, but they soon realised it wasn't him. They had only one suspect...

The figure that looked like Shinya smirked before he thrusts his arm out. "Kirevat!" he called out. Then a black bat with yellow eyes dropped from the sky and crashed into many Regallians.

"Yosha! It's been awhile! So let's go out with a bang!!"The black bat, Kirevat, said before flying to the young man's hand. The young man grabbed hold of Kirevat and pressed its teeth into his free hand.

"_Now Biting!" _

This made black feathers falling from the sky, engulfing the young man's waist to create a black belt. He thrusts Kirevat out and called out, "Henshin!" He then perched Kirevat onto the buckle upside down, evoking the transformation. He was bathed in light that seemed to glow brighter before he casts the light away into dust-sized crystals to reveal his rider armour. He was...Kamen Rider Avelon!?

Kenta, Yuka and Hikari were even more surprised when they saw the armour but it did confirm their suspicion, it was...

"TSUBASA!!" all three of them shouted at the same time. Avelon turned his heads to them before returning his attention to Faust and the Regallians.

Faust pointed at Avelon, "So you're the successor of Avelon? Hah! This is perfect!" He turned to the rest of his Regalian minions, "Kill him."

Many of the Regallians roared before all of them charged at Avelon. Avelon front-kicked the Regallian in front of him, the force of the power collided with Avelon the victor, sending the Regallian to the ones behind it. The Regallians dropped like bowling pins when there was a strike. A Regallian appeared beside him and tried to attack him but Avelon grabbed the Regallian's attacking arm with his left arm and tucked the Regallian's arm under his armpit as he kneed the Regallian once before performing a side to other Regallians with the same leg. Avelon released the Regallian and punched its jaws, sending it flying. Avelon then performed a spinning heel kick, and with the heel claws strapped onto the leg, it only caused more damage to the Rgallians as he swung his leg in a huge arc. The Regallians affected by the kick turned to crystals as it dissolved.

Many more Regallians appeared from behind and charged at Avelon. Avelon noticed this and performed a back-flip over them. Once he landed, he continued punching and kicking the Regallians to hell. Avelon did a final punch to group of Regallians that sent them to the ground and he spun and brought his right leg high into the air, slamming the same leg onto a Regallian's shoulder, the heel claw stabbing into the back. Avelon then kicked the Regallian with his free leg, taking the heel claw out of the Regallian's back and did a back-flip away from the group of Regallians.

Kenta, Hikari and Yuka watched with their mouths opened. _When did Tsubasa get this strong?_ They all thought at the same time.

Then coming out of nowhere were a group of Regallians ready to strike Avelon where he least expected it. They never had the chance...as the group were obliterated by a blue blur that protected the black armoured rider. The blue blur appeared behind the three bystanders and they turned to see what it was.

It was a blue humanoid Japanese dragon with red eyes and golden pair of horns. Within a flash of blue light, the monster was replaced by a young man with clean butler suit. He had blue streaks in his hair and his eyes were deep blue. He also wore glasses.

Avelon turned to disguised dragon and thanked him with a thumb up.

"What? You don't have to thank me. We're partners after all." The blue eyed man, Kai, said before footsteps were heard. Walking up to Kai were two other men. One was a teenager with white eyes, the hair had white streaks to it and was ponytailed. He wore a messier version of the butler suit that Kai wore. The other was a young man that looked like he was in his early twenties. He had red eyes, spiky hair with red streaks in it. These two were Sora and Riku, respectively.

"Let's not chit-chat, we're gonna kill these bastards!" Sora encouraged before his eyes glowed and a visage of a humanoid white tiger appeared over him.

"I won't let them win! Not when my little sister is living in this world!" Riku shouted before the same happened to him, only it was a red aura of a Cerberus.

"Might as well end this." Kai said calmly as a blue aura appeared and a visage of a blue dragon loomed over him.

All three of them assumed their true forms. The Dragon Celestian stood at ready, brandishing his claws clean. The White Tiger Celestian took a feral stance, looking as though he wants to tear their insides out. Riku's true form was not a Celestian unlike the first two. He was a Legendorga, one of the last of its kind. He had black body with red lines, a dog head on each shoulder with chains hanging from each mouth, connected.

Kai, as the Dragon Celestian, charged at the Regallians with blinding speed, slashing at them with reckless abandoned at high speed when he stopped, he turned and blew an explosive stream of water at them, injuring them even further. Sora, as the White Tiger Celestian, savagely slashes at them while dodging each blow effortlessly. Sora then jumped high and somersaulted to the ground with his claws at ready. The Cerberus Legendorga was attacking each and every one of them with his blades and fists; he slashed at them with a blade that was attached onto the forearm before he punched the ground, creating multiple cracks on the floor and shook the ground under the Regallians before spikes appeared that struck them.

Avelon was on his own against the Regallians as he kicked and punched like there was no tomorrow and he thought it was time to take it to the next lever as he took out a fuestle. He gave the whistle like object to Kirevat to play.

"_Ryu Halberd!"_

The call of the fuestle was answered by Kai as he turned into a blue double edge staff (like the Storm Halberd) and flew to Avelon's hand. His body began changing as the chains enveloped him, shattering to reveal blue draconic designed armour on the armguards, shoulder pads and chest armour. The eyes of Kirevat turned blue as Avelon's Omnileans turned blue. The helmet also began a pair of dragon horns as part of the design, turning him into Ryu Form.

Avelon swung his halberd over him before slashing two Regallians. Then, using the form's water ability and super speed, Avelon created a surface of water that replaced the ground beneath them, slowing down his enemies' charge with the water's dense molecules before he dashed towards them with blinding speed. He soon appeared behind them, crouched down and he finished his attacks on the huge group of Regallians. The Regallians blew up into crystals in defeat.

Faust was not really that impressed as he dashed towards Avelon with his two curved swords in his hands. Avelon used his halberd and skilfully blocked the attack made by Faust. But Faust was far from over and managed to slip a slash that aimed at his abdomen. Faust then released several more slashes at Avelon. Faust aimed a slash at Avelon's helmet but Avelon jumped back just in time before he slid his right hand to the back end of the Ryu Halberd and swung it at Faust's chest armour. Avelon then held out a new Fuestle.

"_Tiger Axe!"_

The White Tiger Celestian heard the call and growled before he transformed into a white battle axe with a tiger motif and flew to Avelon's hands, replacing the Ryu Halberd. Chains began enveloping the body and shatter like how it did for Ryu Form's, revealing white gauntlets in shape of tiger heads, on the shoulder pads they held what seems to be tiger claws. The chest plate also changed, having new white armour outlined with black lines to shape out the muscles on the armour. Instead o the dragon whiskers on helmet, the helmet gained a new pair of small horns and the Omnileans turns white, Kirevat's eyes also turns white, completing Avelon's transformation into Tiger Form.

Avelon Tiger Form crouched into a feral stance with his axe over his shoulder. Avelon then rushed towards his enemy, Faust who held his twin curve blades at ready. Once close enough, Faust attempted to slash Avelon but the wild rider blocked it with his axe before he spun to give jumping roundhouse kick. Faust fell but he recovered quickly to give Avelon slashes across the chest armour with the final slash sending him rolling across the floor. Avelon managed to stand up in time to see that Faust was charging at him. Avelon jumped over the skull based rider and landed further away from the Dark Rider. He had an idea. Avelon threw his axe like a boomerang at Faust. The axe struck Faust many times before it returned to the tiger based Rider. Avelon jumped towards the skull based rider before performing a downward slash that sent Faust staggering to the floor. Avelon took out a new Fuestle.

"_Kerberos Claws!"_

Hearing the high pitched dog whistle sound of the Fuestle, Riku answered the call as always before he transforms into a heavy set of claws that replaced the Tiger Axe. His armour had transformed from white to black with red lines. The shoulder armour had a silver dog's face on each side, looking like it was ready to kill. Avelon gained four new horns, two on the side and two on the top. Kirevat's eyes and Avelon's omnileans turned blood red to complete the transformation to Kerberos Form.

Avelon slowly walked over to his enemy while popping his neck from side to side. Faust didn't care about the sudden form change. He charged at the now canine themed rider. He wasn't going to lose. He NEVER loses.

Avelon continued his slow charge towards the skull based rider. Avelon brought up his right arm before giving a punch straight into the chest armour, adding damage with the blades on his claws, sending Faust rolling down the floor. Faust got back up and went to attack again but Avelon was the first to land an attack by delivering powerful slashes onto Faust. He then struck an upward slash that sent Faust back-flipping to the ground with a thud. Avelon then reverted to his default form before he picked up his Wake Up Fuestle.

"_Wake Up 2!"_

Avelon heard the call as he took a step forward and crouched, he crossed his arms as he gathered enough energy. He then suddenly brought his right leg up as Kirevat detached itself from his belt buckle and flew over his right leg to break the chains that covered it. Avelon jumped high before somersaulting down to Faust, performing an axe kick. Faust tried to protect himself by bringing his two swords up. But it was futile. The heel claw on Avelon's leg managed to slice through the swords, scarring the evil rider with two marks, one on the helmet and one on the chest armour. Faust staggered back in pain before falling painfully to the ground. His transformation was undone to reveal a man in a black coat. Avelon couldn't see his face due to having a hood covering his head and also the fallen rider held his face in pain.

"I'll remember this!" Faust swore before he disappeared in a black mist.

Avelon only looked at the ground where Faust was in worry, his partner undoing his transformation as he continued staring at the once occupied space. When the Dark Rider disappeared, Avelon managed to catch a glimpse of the Rider's human form, and that got him worried. For now he needed to get away from Kenta and rest before it was too late. But guess what? It was too late.

"Tsubasa...Yamagata..." Kenta confronted Tsubasa. He felt conflicted on whether to welcome him or punch him but he needed to be sure if it's the same man he knew before. "Is it...is it really you?"

Tsubasa saw no way out before he decided to answer, "Hey, Kenta. It's been a while, huh?" Tsubasa smiled. The reaction that anyone else gave was a...

**SLAP!**

A red mark appeared on Tsubasa's cheek as he turned to see who slapped him. He sighed; he knew it was going to happen. He saw his adopted cousin with tears in her eyes.

"Baka!" She hit his chest. "Why did you want us to think that you're dead?" she hit him again. "I thought you cared about your family!" she hit him again. She began crying out her tears. Tsubasa could only hug his cousin as his apology.

"Gomen," he said sincerely. "I do care about everyone, that's why I had to leave. To protect everyone from what I may suffer." He glanced over to Yuka who was surprisingly quiet and Kenta who had a neutral expression. He released her and said, "Please forget that I was ever here." Tsubasa turned and walked away but Kenta grabbed Tsubasa and forcefully brought him towards somewhere, despite Tsubasa's protest.

-xxxx-

Yuka was quiet as she walked along the corridor of the inside of Archfiend Doran. She was in deep thought. A part of her was happy that Tsubasa came back but a part of her was angry for him leaving her and everyone in the first place. She needed to talk to someone about Tsubasa, someone else needed to know about Tsubasa but who? She was too deep into her thoughts; she didn't take notice of her surroundings as she bumped into Shinya.

"Uh?" Shinya turned to see Yuka who bore a worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Yuka look up to Shinya's eyes and said one word.

This made Shinya's eyes go wide.

-xxxx-

"Man that was fun!" Sora grinned as he, Kai and Riku walked into the main room of the Orihalcon Doran.

"Calm down, Sora. But it was good to be out and about once in a while," Kai stated.

"But one thing bothers me is that, why didn't _she_ join us?" Riku said before he pointed at the seat that was pointing out the window. Seating on it was a beautiful teenage girl with cyan blue eyes, black hair with a yellow streak down the side of her hair. She wore a high school girl sailor uniform. The mysterious girl stood up and faced the three Arm Monsters.

"Well I don't think it'll be an appropriate debut for me. I'll like to wait for the right moment," she told Riku.

"Fine, Sara."

-xxxx-

"Tsubasa, I can't believe it...you're alive!" Kenta exclaimed as the two sat in Cafe Culture.

"Yeah...I managed to survive every fight I had until now," Tsubasa said before he rubbed the back of his head.

"So where have you been?" Kenta asked, wanting to get to the point.

Tsubasa sighed. The past year for him was almost the hardest thing he had to go through, a year of having no friends other than his partners in battle. He hated the fact that he has to relieve that moment again. "I moved from one place to another all over Japan, avoiding the Reangels that were out to get me since my brother was declared King." He began before he turned to the window. "I spent three months doing that with Kirevat and those that lived in Orihalcon Doran. I kept on fighting against the Reangels who were trying to kill me and the Fangires that were terrorizing people. When there was no where safe for me in Japan, I left the country, moving from one capital to the next that I can think of, Beijing, New York, London, Kuala Lumpur, places like those. It went on for seven months. But no matter where I went, I seem to bring trouble along with me."

Kenta blinked, Tsubasa living through that it's a wonder that he is still alive. "So what made you come back?" he asked.

"I came back to Japan after that with the thought that since I was spotted all over the world, they wouldn't expect to find me back in Japan. So I lived in Kyushu for a while where I heard of an old legend about a Demon Lord that tried to fight an angel in a battle for dominance over the land of Kyushu. The Demon Lord brought along an army of demons along with his two sons, the Prince of Scorpion and Prince of Skull while the angel brought an army of both angels and demons in a gruesome battle that could decide everything. The battle took seven days and seven nights long, with the eighth morning ending in the Demon Lord sealed along with his two sons." Tsubasa explained. Kenta didn't know where Tsubasa was going with this. "But the seal on the sons were a lot weaker than the seal on the demon lord and once they come back, the demon lord will be revived. Guess who the sons were?"

"Faust and Venom!" Kenta realized.

Tsubasa nodded. "And when I saw two human size fossils being sent to Kuwashima city on the news, I knew what they were so I came back."

Kenta smiled, it was good that Tsubasa still cared for everyone around him. Before Kenta could ask about anything else, the door slammed opened.

"Where is he!? Shinya frantically called out. He looked everywhere as if his life depended on it. Then he found _him_. "Tsubasa!" he called out before he went and grabbed his literal long lost brother in bone crushing hug.

"Nii-san...let...go...need air!" Tsubasa managed to say as he felt the air leaving his body. Shinya immediately let go of his little brother.

"Sorry about that," Shinya apologised. "I still can't believe that you're still alive! I mean does anyone else know about this? Does Risa know?" Tsubasa only kept silent after hearing Risa's name. "Does she?" Shinya asked again only for his to question to be answered in silence. "Then she doesn't." Tsubasa nodded.

"I didn't want her to see me after what I've done to her." Tsubasa explained. "I had no choice. I didn't want her to be dragged into this so I left without her knowing. She thinks I'm dead. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore. It was for the best."

Shinya frowned, "Are you sure this is what she wanted?"

Tsubasa blinked, "No, but I don't want to hurt her by having her leaving with me."

"You know she is not a doll. She doesn't need any protecting. Tsubasa, you, out of everyone, should know that she is strong." Shinya said.

"I know that, but I can't help but feel that way about her. She was really the first person I loved, and she still is. I can't bring myself to face her again knowing that she may hate me for doing something like that."

"Yeah but eventually you will be force to meet again, whether you like or not. What will you do then?" Shinya pondered. Tsubasa kept silent, thinking of an answer but came up with nothing.

He stood up, "I need a walk." And with that, he left the room. Shinya just had the urge to follow his brother.

-xxxx-

"Hey, Hayato," Risa said, her voice sounding guilty as she walked up to the boy. "Sorry about two nights ago, I was just..." she noticed something on Hayato. "What happened to you? How did you get that scar?"

She saw a scar that was placed above his right eye that went down under the left eye. "No its nothing, got into a slight accident last night," he replied, smiling. "By the way, can I ask you for a favour?"

What could it be? Risa was curious so she agreed, hesitantly, "Sure, I guess, what do you need?"

Hayato's smile suddenly broke into a menacing hateful glare as shadowy being took form around the two, "I need you be bait!" he said in a tone that showed nothing but evil. Risa was now scared. The shadows suddenly took form of Regalians surrounding the two. "Faust Kivat!" he called out before a silver and black bat fell into the scene, landing safely into Hayato's hand.

Although not activated by a bite like Shinya and Tsubasa, ghostly tattoos began layering over the young man's face as his irises began shining black. He thrusts his silver bat companion out in front of him before he called out, "Henshin!" he hung the bat on the buckle of his belt.

"_Faust!"_

Hayato felt his body crystallizing before the shards releases themselves from his body to reveal the black armoured body of Kamen Rider Faust.

Risa's eyes widened in fear, Hayato was not human! She tried to run away but her pathway was blocked by the Prince of Scorpion, Venom.

"Now for that bastard to come for you!" Faust declared as he grabbed hold of Risa's arm.

"What are you even talking about?!" Risa struggled.

"Looks like she doesn't know!" Venom chuckled.

Faust only gave an evil chuckle. "Don't you know? Your boyfriend's back from the dead."

Risa's eyes widened. There was no way. "What do you mean he's 'back from the dead'?"

"He's alive and well, probably too ashamed to see your face!" Faust told her before he heard wings being flapped and smashing into a few Regallians. "And here he comes." Faust smirked.

Risa eyes widened when she turned to see the owner of the attacking bat. It was Tsubasa! Although he looks different, she knows it is still Tsubasa.

"Ara, ara. Looks like he's come for his damsel in distress," Venom said.

Tsubasa began growling as he stared at Faust with hateful eyes. "Why you!" he growled. "She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" he shouted.

Shinya arrived just in time to see what was happening as he hid behind a corner.

"Haha! I just want a bit of revenge of you did to me, that's all." Faust said before he pushes Risa away. Faust brought his two swords up. "Now DIE!!!" he charged at the Reangel half-breed.

"Kirevat!" He called out before his partner appeared as he ran towards the Prince of Skull. "Henshin!" his body began crystallizing.

"You're mine!" Faust exclaimed before he threw one of his two swords at the still transforming Tsubasa. The balde connected but the crystals fade into nothing. "What?!"

"HYAH!!" Faust heard, he turned to see Avelon landing a flying roundhouse kick to his face.

Venom brought out his lance to strike but he was blocked by a silver blur. He looked to see Shinya with Destravat ready to bite him.

"_Bite!"_

"Henshin!" he places Destravat on the buckle with a black Fuestle in its mouth.

"_Shadow Scythe!"_

Shinya's body crystallised into the armour of Kamen Rider Legion but in a new form. The chest plate turned black with pruple highlights and two purple gems in the middle. The shoulder pads also became black with wing designs placed into it. His Omnileans turned purple while his horns changed to black, with Destravat's eyes matching the Omnileans, finishing Legion's transformation to Shadow Form. Shinya gripped his black scythe before attacking Venom who blocked it with his lance. The two continued to clash blades.

Avelon continued fighting Faust with all of his anger. It was unforgivable, using Risa as bait. Faust was going to pay! Tsubasa brought out his hand for one final and strong punch but Faust caught the fist.

"What?!" Tsubasa gasped.

Faust was growling. "I'm not gonna let you get the best of me!" he declared as he threw the fist away and starting slashing Avelon to his heart's content.

Risa was now in worry, Tsubasa is getting beaten there and she couldn't do anything. It felt like history was repeating itself again as she watched this.

Tsubasa went down to the floor and hard. The damage he received were not fatal but still very painful.

Faust stood in victory. "So this is the power of the almighty Avelon? Not as strong as I heard!" Faust taunted.

"Oh, are you sure? Cause you haven't seen this yet!" Avelon replied as he took out a black and yellow fuestle, "Guess this is your debut, huh?"

_"Seriga Blade!"_

-xxxx-_  
_

Within Orihalcon Doran, Sara stood up from her comfy seat as she heard the call. She walked towards the window and commented, "Looks like its time for my debut!" she grinned before a yellow aura of a werewolf appeared over her. She then transformed into a wolf theme broadsword with a golden blade, and a yellow wolf's head at the bottom of the handle. She fled from the room as Orihalcon Doran fired her from the castle to where Tsubasa was.

-xxxx-

Faust was struck behind by the wolf based sword as it flew to Avelon's waiting hand. Chains wrapped around his armour to shatter to reveal a new form. The armour resembles Kiva Garulu form but the cobalt blue was replaced by yellow. The horns on Avelon's helmet became yellow as the Omnileans turned cobalt blue as it gained an extra horn on each side. Kirevat's eyes turned cyan to complete the transformation into this new form, Seriga Form.

Avelon howled before taking a feral stance as he snarled at his enemy.

Risa was shock to see the new form. She never saw that form before.

Shinya also was surprised. The power...it can't be...it belongs to a Wolfen's!

"Hmph! You think that will save you?" Faust chuckled darkly before charging at Avelon. "WELL THINK AGAIN!!!" he shouted.

Avelon somersaulted over the dark rider while kicking the skull based rider at the back of the head. Tsubasa landed safely before he slashed Faust across the back. Faust turned to give a slash but Tsubasa blocked the attack with his sword. Faust didn't stop there as he tried again with his second sword but Tsubasa kicked the blade away before he kicked Faust in the gut. Tsubasa then roundhouse kicked Faust twice before striking Faust with a downward slash.

Faust staggered back in pain but he wasn't going to lose as he sends a blast of energy at Avelon's direction. Avelon somersaulted over the attack before slashing through the mid-section of his enemy. Tsubasa then continued with an upward slash that sent Faust back-flipping to the ground a thud.

"Finish it! Tsubasa!" Kirevat ordered. Tsubasa places the blade of the sword between Kirevat's teeth.

"_Seriga Bite!"_

The day turned night with the full moon glowing yellow. Avelon took a feral stance; the Seriga Blade was glowing brightly before Avelon charged at the Prince of Skull. Avelon jumped high before he somersaulted down with Seriga Blade at ready to strike. The blade cut through Faust body like butter. The sunlight returned to the area as the night turned back to day, signalling the end of the Seriga Howling Thunder Slash.

Faust struggled to stand up straight soon after the attack had connected. With the last of his strength, he declared, "I may be beaten this time...but mark my words...Avelon...I will kill you in the next life!!" and with that, he exploded.

"BROTHER!!" The Prince of Poison called out for the now dead Prince of Skull. He slashed Shinya away and, in anger, charged at Avelon. Venom aimed his lance straight towards Tsubasa's eye pieces but Tsubasa kicked the weapon away before slashing Venom to the ground. Venom was now at a disadvantage, he had no choice but to retreat. "I'll remember this!" he disappeared.

Avelon only looked at place where Venom had retreated from. Looks like it's one down and two more to go. Avelon made a turn to leave but his path was blocked by Risa who looked stunned.

Why did he not tell me? That thought floated in Risa head as she continued staring at him. "Tsu...Tsubasa-kun?" she said, her voice sounded airy.

Tsubasa was speechless, thinking of the right words to say but he jumped away without a single word.

"Tsubasa-kun!" Risa called out but it was too late. She turned to Shinya who kept quiet the whole time. "Shinya-kun, was that really..."

He nodded before she could finish her question.

"Then why is he..."

Shinya sighed before he started to walk away. He turned his head back to Risa's direction and said, "I'll talk to him, don't worry."

-xxxx-

Venom was in pain as Chaos, in human form, was inducing his son with electricity for continuous failures that had presented and also the lost of the Prince of Skull had greatly affected them. The two were in a huge gothic castle.

"Venom. You created failures that shall not be excusable. As someone with your power, you should be able to defeat them!" Chaos said, angered.

Venom was trying to find the right words to please his father but was struggling as the electricity was doing its job. "Please...Father...give me another chance...I'll end them next time we clash blades!"

Chaos stopped his electrical tortured and said, "There won't be a next time as I'll join the battle." His partner, a silver bat with red accents descended to his level. The Kivat turned to him before Chaos nodded. The silver Kivat flew straight out of the scene, through a window.

-xxxx-

"Oi, Tsubasa!" Shinya called as he chased after Tsubasa into Cafe Cultural but Tsubasa was ignoring him. Shinya grabbed his arm, "Listen to me!"

"What?" Tsubasa retorted as he threw Shinya's hand off.

"I told you that you'd have to face Risa one day soon, why didn't you say anything to her?" Shinya asked.

"I didn't know what to say!" Tsubasa snapped. "You think I could just go up to her and say, 'Hey, sorry for faking my death. Hope we can be lovers again?'?!"

"Well, it's a start!!" Shinya retorted. "Look, because of that, she probably thinks that you don't care about her anymore."

"I still do, but I won't be here for long cause when it's over, I'm leaving." Tsubasa said. "I never wanted her to see me here, or see me leaving cause knowing her, she would want to follow. And I don't want her to regret over the path she may take."

"And she should spend it with the ones she loves to make sure she never regrets it!" Shinya said growing annoyed.

Tsubasa eyes went wide as he remembered the similar words he said to Shinya a year ago.

"You always said to me that, 'Nothing is ever written in stones. A person's life is 80% choice, the other 20% is what comes next,'." Shinya walks up to Mr. Emitsu. "Master? Do you have my violin?"

"Yeah," Mr. Emitsu smiled, knowing where this was going. He handed the violin to Shinya that he took from under the counter.

"You once said music always helped convey messages. So here's the message I want to give to you from both me and...Risa," Shinya said before he started playing a tune on the violin.

(Insert Music: Circle of Life Violin Version)

Open hearing the music, Tsubasa felt stupid. He realized he changed so much over the year, leaving his original views and sayings because of a just sacrifice he thought was right. He knew this song well; their mom always played them this song to always remind them that they're not alone before her demise 11 years ago. To not understand the message, is to go against his old life.

(End Insert Music)

Tsubasa looked down to the floor as he said, smiling, "I guess you're right, I was being stupid not thinking about other people would want." He looked up to his older brother. "Thanks...for telling me that. And thanks...for reminding me of my views."

"It's what we older brothers are here for," Shinya smiled. His brother might reconsider not to leave. He just know it! However, this happy moment had to ruin by...

"What you doing here!" Kirevat's voice shouted. Shinya and Tsubasa turned to see what was happening outside the entrance of the shop. They saw Kirevat and Destravat talking to a silver Kivat with red accents. "You traitorous Kivat!"

"Your presence is not needed!" Destravat added his own two cents.

The silver Kivat was now annoyed before it slammed itself against the two Kivats as it said to the brothers, "I have a message from Chaos-sama."

Both Tsubasa and Shinya cocked an eyebrow at this.

-xxxx-

Chaos' message was to finish the battle between the Reangels and Regallians. The Yamagata Brothers followed the silver Kivat to the battleground for the final fight.

Tsubasa glanced over to his brother. Was he really ready to fight this? Although he is the older brother, but what would happen to the Reangels if they were to lose their king? Sure Tsubasa could replace him but Shinya has proven himself to be a valuable leader in his eyes. Tsubasa's mind is made up, he has to do this.

Tsubasa places a hand on Shinya's shoulder. "Nii-san, you stay here and I'll end it." Tsubasa said before he continued walking but Shinya got in the way.

"I'm sorry but like I said, you're never alone an-!" he felt a strong punch in the gut by Tsubasa. Shinya dropped to the ground.

"Sorry bro, I meant it. You're the Reangel King, I cannot afford to lose you in the fight." Tsubasa explained before he left his brother on the ground behind him.

"Tsubasa..." Shinya said before he passed out.

-xxxx-

Shinya woke up, finding himself in Uncle Kato's house, lying on the living room couch. He wondered how did he got here as he looked around. Little that he knew that he wasn't alone.

"So you've awakened, huh?" Uncle Kato said as he looked out the window. "That boy sure has change. He is more forward in showing what he wants than before."

Shinya then realized, "Wait...you knew where he has been this whole time?" Uncle Kato nodded. "Then why didn't you tell any of us?"

There was silence. "Because I wanted to see him grow up..." Uncle Kato began. "I've seen him fighting against many Fangires and Reangels to survive up to this point. And yet he hasn't given up no matter how hard it was for him to live that kind of life." Uncle Kato paused before he said something again, "You might want to follow him, I don't think that he would survive this fight without your help."

Shinya slowly got off the couch as he said, "I know...but still, that was unforgivable!" he ran out the door.

-xxxx-

Within Chaos' gothic castle, Tsubasa was being escorted by Venom to Chaos' throne room. Once they arrived, Venom kneeled forward in front of his Father while Tsubasa kept on standing.

"So...You are one of Imperial Avelon's descendent, the same descendent that holds the mantle of Avelon?" Chaos said as he glared at the boy. "You are younger than I have expected. But no matter, I'll have my revenge anyway." He cast a look at Venom.

"Kirevat!" Tsubasa called out. His partner appeared beside him.

Chaos only held out his right hand up before his silver Kivat partner appeared beside him as he said. "Henshin!"

With the bite, Tsubasa held Kirevat out before calling out, "Henshin!" he places Kirevat on the buckle.

"We'll obliterate you!" the Chaos Kivat said before attaching itself on the buckle around Chaos' waist.

"_Chaos!"_

The two transformed in their own way as the two stood across from each other. Without a warning, Avelon ran towards his enemy who held his Chaos Reaper at ready. The two riders struck each other at the same time but Chaos was the first to recover as he slashed Avelon across the chest. This followed with a series of fierce slashes. Avelon managed to have time to jump over the next attack. Avelon kicked Chaos with a literal sharp heel to his shoulder. Chaos grew annoyed at this, so he went to slash Tsubasa but the young Reangel half breed dodged the attack with his quick reflexes.

Avelon made an attempt to smash Chaos' face with his fist but the Regalian King blocked the fist before slashing Avelon across the chest armour twice that sent rolling down the floor. Avelon got himself up to one knee but before he could rush a Chaos, he struck from the back by Venom. Venom went for another attack, but he missed as Avelon rolled out of the way.

Avelon now found himself battling against two difficult opponents on either side of him. Venom charged first for a strike at Avelon's head, but Avelon ducked in time before fisting the Prince of Poison's gut and punched his head. Avelon went in for another attack but he was struck from behind by Chaose before he got attacked by Venom. The two evil riders then struck Tsubasa straight to the wall they stood across from.

Tsubasa tried to pick himself up again but he stopped once he saw Chaos and Venom charging at him. But before they could reach him bullets were fired upon the two. Avelon turned to see Kamen Rider Zero with his ZeroCalibure and Kamen Rider Resha armed with his Swan's Song. Resha ran up to Tsubasa as Zero kept on firing on both Venom and Chaos.

"Daijobu desuka?" asked the Queen of Reangels as she picked her former crush up. Tsubasa only nodded in response. Venom charged at the two before the Prince of Poison was shot by Zero.

"Tsubasa, we'll take care of Venom!" Zero said before he converted the gun into its sword mode.

He went straight for Venom with Resha flanking the scorpion Rider. Resha attacked first but Venom blocked with the bottom end of his lance before locking blades with Zero. The two struggled for dominance as they tried forcing their blades on each other. Zero then grabbed Venom with his free hand and dragged the Prince of Poison out of the room with Resha in pursuit.

Chaos was surprised by the turn of events. Avelon took advantage of the distracted Regalian King and aimed a roundhouse kick to the head, hopefully to eyes. Chaos, however, saw this and used his scythe's handle to block the attack. Chaos then slashed him at the right shoulder pad before giving him another slash in the opposite direction that sent Avelon tumbling to the floor. Chaos dragged his blade across the floor as he stalked towards Tsubasa.

-xxxx-

Risa opened the door into a familiar room. She smiled; the room hasn't been changed even after a whole year. She admired the many posters and pictures that were hung on the walls of the room. She knew where she was. She was glad that Uncle Kato didn't throw his stuff away. She never knew the reason for it though, but now she does.

Tsubasa was alive.

She knew she was happy but she was disappointed that he never told her. She thought that they were supposed to be honest with each other. She traced her finger across the desk within the room.

Chaos places the tip of his blade at Avelon's neck. "Weak." He scoffed. "For being the son of Imperial Avelon and the inheritor of Avelon, I thought you would be better than this." He raised his Chaos Reaper for the final attack.

"_Wake Up 2!"_

Chaos stopped when he heard that. Looking up, he saw Legion performing the Bloody Crash Break flying side kick attack. Chaos managed to block in time with his Chaos Reaper but the recoil of the attack forced him to make some distance between the brothers and himself.

"You okay, Tsubasa?" Shinya asked as he helped his brother up.

Tsubasa looked at brother, "I'm fine. I told you not to come here."

Shinya only chuckled. "What can I say? I'm attracted to danger." They turned to Chaos. "You ready? It's time to go all out."

"Hai," Tsubasa nodded before the two took a fuestle each.

"_Tatslayer!"_

"_Endslayer!"_

Bursting through the window were two dragon like beings that were as long as someone's forearms, maybe slightly longer. One was white that resembled a shield with a sharp golden tail. The second was black with red trims and looked different from the white dragon, instead of the shield like body it had noticeable blades on the wings.

"Let's go Tsubasa! A dramatic, climatic come back of Angel Form!" the white one, Tatslayer, said.

"Shinya, let's show this Regalian Loser who the true demon is!" the black one, Endslayer, followed. The two then placed themselves on their master's forearms.

"_Henshin!"_

Both Avelon and Legion where engulfed in white and black light, respectively. They cast the light away to reveal their strongest forms.

Shinya was in black demonic and yet regal looking armour with orange/ red lines flowing along the edge of the armour. The chest plate resembles demonic wings with three green gems. His helmet underwent a change. The horns now resembled wyvern wings that pointed upward and where black. His omnileans were pure white with a silver mouth plate under it. Hanging behind his back was a red cape. Destravat's eyes turned sinister black. Legion was now in Demon Form.

Tsubasa was still in his black bodysuit under pure white and regal looking armour with blue trims. The chest plate resembled wings with three blue gems in the middle. The horns had increased in numbers up to three on each side. His had blue omnileans that were now connected down the middle above a hollowed mouthplate. He wore a blue cape behind his back. His belt turned white and Kirevat also changed. Kirevat now became white with blue eyes. Avelon was now in Angel Form.

A handle burst opened from Tatslayer's mouth and Avelon pulled it, revealing a sword that composed of Tatslayer's head, upper body and tail which extends to a blade. He held the weapon in his left hand before a white light enveloped his right hand. The light dimmed to reveal the sword Avalon in his hand. Shinya flipped the wing blades of Endslayer to become a pincer like weapon before black fire engulfed his right hand to reveal the second sword of Imperial Avalon, Oblivion.

-xxxx-

Zero summoned a hi-tech shotgun styled gun to his hand. He presses the code '0-0-0' on the gun before he took out his Zero Knuckle before placing it on the hi-tech gun to act as the handle and trigger for the weapon.

"_Blazing!"_

His bodysuit turned from blue to black as his armour ejected to exposed the core of the Zero suit. The armour had blue shoulders up to the collar with a silver chestplate and blue lines that were connected to the core. The bottom two parts of the face plate widened the distance between each other to fully reveal the silver mouthplate. The helmet went from blue to silver. Zero entered his strongest form known as Blazing Zero.

He gripped both his ZeroCalibur in sword and the hi-tech gun, known as the BlazeBlaster, before charging at Venom who was fighting Resha this whole time. He opened fire upon Venom before he slashed Venom once he got close enough.

-xxxx-

Risa walked down the steps to the living before walking towards the piano. She smiled at it before sitting down on the couch

Uncle Kato saw this and asked from the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

She nodded, "Yes please."

Uncle Kato brought the tea over and noticed that Risa had a few sheets of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"It was something Tsubasa-kun and I were working on before he...left." Risa said before she looked at the piano again. "Uncle, can I ask for a favour?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I play the piano? Alone?"

The man could only smile sincerely at her. "Of course!"

-xxxx-

Zero continued slashing Venom many times across the chest before firing the BlazeBlaster at point-blank, sending him flying to Resha. Yuka then thrusts her Swan's Song to stabbed Venom who then rolled the floor between the two. Resha and Zero held out a fuestle of their own.

"_Wake Up!"_

"_Blaze Blaster, Rise Up!"_

Both Yuka and Kenta prepare their finishers as dust-sized crystals fall from the sky. Then a white symbol appeared above Resha as she thrusts her sword through it, absorbing the symbol into the blade of the rapier. Soon after that, the energy within the rapier disperses into a long energy blade before Resha ran forward and slashes through Venom's midsection. Resha then jumped out of the way for Zero's finisher. He pulled the trigger sending a stream of fire at the Prince of Poison. The attack connected and Venom exploded in a fiery blaze.

It was over...

A bronze blur then appeared from the blaze that struck both Zero and Resha down. The blur stopped to reveal a monster, resembling a regalia but with more muscle and looking more humanoid except for its bronze body and demonic looking with the skull like head and two long and sharp devil like horns. This was Venom's true form, the Death Regalian.

"You will pay for that!" the Regalian swore before he charged at the two. He was then struck from behind buy a familiar chain like whip. The three of them saw Kamen Rider Light walking up towards them with his two swords in hand.

"I'll defeat you!" Light claimed before he lashes at the Death Regalian.

-xxxx-

Risa sat down on the piano and arranges the sheets of paper onto the stand that was on the piano. She read, trying to remember what key and melody to the song was. She inhaled deeply before exhaling as her fingers hovered over the keys on the piano.

She started playing.

(Insert Song: Rainy Rose/ Field of Hope (take your pick))

-xxxx-

Legion jumps at Chaos with his pincer like arm weapon but Chaos dodged it with the help of his Chaos Reaper before Avelon snuck in two slashes with both his swords. Legion returned with a roundhouse kick but he was denied before being slashed by the scythe. Avelon somersaulted over Chaos and blocked his next attack with his two swords. Legion took advantage of this by slashing across Chaos' waist.

Chaos recoiled back before he growled and performs an overhead slash but Legion uses Oblivion to block the attack before Avelon rolls over his brother and kicked Chaos into the chest. Avelon then performed three slashes on Chaos. Chaos recovers before he slashed Avelon out of the way, he went straight for the current Reangel King. Legion used Oblivion to push the Chaos Reaper away from his body before slashing Chaos. Avelon then joined his brother and the two executed a side kick which Chaos blocked by using his forearms, forcing him to recoil back out the window with the brothers in pursuit. Their blades charged up with powerful energy, Avelon and Legion both executed sonic blast at Chaos who was sent flying and rolling to the floor.

-xxxx-

Light blocked an overhead strike by the Death Regalian with one of his sword before he used the second sword to slash across the mid-section of the Prince of Poison. Light then sent a side kick that force the monster to the ground. Light the uses his swords in chain mode before lashing out on the recovering Death Regalian. He then took out a Fuestle.

"_Wake Up!"_

Light then places the butt of his two swords into the two slots on the Leagark, sending surges of electricity through the blade. Light then whips the Death Regalian with his weapons, stunning the Regalian before Light jumping high and somersaulting down towards the Death Regalian. The attacked cut the Death Regalian into three pieces before the Prince of Poison exploded in a fiery defeat.

Light stood up and walked towards Kamen Rider Resha and Kamen Rider Blazing Zero. The two were about to say something but Light beat them to it.

"Looks like there won't be enough time for chatter," Light sighed before the trio heard a sound. Turning around, the trio saw a massive horde of Regalians.

In response, the three of them adopted their own unique battle stance.

"Let's go guys, we'll leave their leader to Tsubasa and Shinya," Zero said.

"Of course!" Resha agreed.

"Let's make sure we show these bastards hell!" Light said. All three of them charged towards the massive group of Regalians.

(End Insert Song)

-xxxx-

Chaos' eye pieces flashed before he got up. He turned to the blood red moon that has appeared in the day. He reached out his hand as if he was calling for it.

"THE BLOOD OF MY RACE! I CALL FOR THE DEMONIC POWER THAT HAS BEEN BESTOWED UPON YOU!" he called out.

A fuestle suddenly appeared in Chaos Kivat's mouth.

"_Awaken!"_

Chaos felt his body growing in power as the day quickly turned night. He levitated from the ground as he felt the power being sucked into his body from the moon. The dark energy manifested itself onto Chaos' body, making him sprout large fiery bat wings, eyes grew longer and looking more menacing than ever. The gold and red lines on his body were glowing and now pulsing as though they were like veins. Chaos assumed his true monstrous Hells Chaos form.

"What?" the brother gawked at the Regalian King's new form. Chaos, gripping the Chaos Reaper, swept down and struck the brothers with fiery slashes. He spins around and fired fireballs at the two from his chest. Explosions erupt around the two as they fell to the ground.

Chaos laughed maniacally as he hovered above Avelon and Legion. "You see! You'll never defeat me! I have the ultimate power in my hands and there is no one that can stop me!" he continued laughing before firing another rounds of fireballs at the two.

Tsubasa couldn't help but stand as he held a picture of Risa in his mind. He muttered something which Chaos managed to barely here.

"What was that boy? Speak up!" he ordered.

"I WON'T LOSE!!!" Avelon shouted. "Cause I've made a promise to a friend and someone I love! That I'll always protect the music within us and it is music that is what gives us hope!" Avelon began.

"Hmph! You think people would want to have hope when it is all futile!?" Chaos questioned.

Tsubasa was about to say something but Shinya beat him to the punch. "Though things seem futile, there are still those who want to believe and we will fight for those people no matter what! Those people that pray for hope!"

"Hear our song of prayers, cause in our prayer...we wish for the power to destroy you!" Avelon finished the speech. The two were then enveloped in a blinding light (Insert Song: Supernova).The brothers cast the light away reveal both Avelon and Legion with wings, angelic wings for Avelon and demonic wings for Legion. Both brothers took flight and charged towards Chaos.

The sky was lighted by a midnight dog fight in the sky.

Chaos and Avelon clashed blades first. Avelon aimed a slash at Chaos' mid-section but Hells Chaos dodged the attack before throwing in an overheard slash. Avelon blocked the attack but Chaos expected this as he fired at Avelon at point blank. Avelon descended quickly to the ground but he managed to recover in time. Legion flew straight at Chaos before the two exchanged many quick slash between each other. Legion then locked blades with Chaos. Avelon then rapidly flew straight at the two. Legion saw this and got out of the way as Avelon slashed Chaos.

-xxxx-

Light kicked a Regalian away before he lashed out on another Regalian. He then ran up towards the same Regalian as he stabbed the Regalian.

Resha thrusts her blade at a Regalian before she turned around and gave a roundhouse kick. She then slashed at a Regalian's leg, causing it to trip before she stabbed the same monster.

Zero kept on firing on many Regalians with the BlazeBlaster before discarding the said weapon and brought out the Zero Calibur and slashed his way through before placing his Calibur Fuestle into his Zero Buckle.

"_Zero Calibur, Rise Up!"_

Zero goes to destroy many more Regalians with the Zero's Judgement.

(End Insert Song)

-xxxx-

Avelon and Legion landed on to the roof next to the roof where Chaos stood. Legion and Avelon looked at their enemy with disgust. Chaos just growled in annoyance at this.

"For nearly 8 centuries! My race and I have suffered for proving that we are the superior race, and it was by that injustice that has been fuel for us to kill you and destroy everything within our reach!" Chaos began.

"Like we'll let you do that!" Legion retorted.

Avelon nodded. "We all have fought for the happiness of others for a long time and now we have finally caught that happiness. We will never let you ruin it!"

Chaos just glared angrily at the two, "Then let's see whose convictions are stronger!" he growled as the Chaos Reaper is charged up with dark energy.

"Then let's go!" Legion said as the Yamagata brothers charged their swords up. The three of them took the sky again. Chaos charged first.

Avelon threw energy at Chaos with the Tatslayer sword.

Chaos cuts through the energy.

The brothers charged.

Their blades collided.

**CLASH!**

Chaos gasped in shock, as Avelon and Legion stood behind him, breathing heavily. His scythe snapped in half but that didn't stop him as he turned and charged at the two. Chaos couldn't move any longer as pain overflowed him and cracks appeared on his body.

Zero, Resha and Light arrived to see what was happening.

"No...I was supposed to destroy everything..." he said before he blew up.

-xxxx-

Avelon and Legion landed to where the trio of Riders were. Their transformation ended as they all looked at each other.

"Then I'll see ya," Tsubasa said before he started to walk away.

Shinya stopped him. "Wait Tsubasa! Surely there is no reason for you to leave!"

"Well since you and I are alive and all the Reangels know about it. They would want us to fight," Tsubasa replied without looking at them.

Shinya shook his head. "There is no need for that. Since I am King, I will tear that tradition apart. You and I don't have to fight!" Tsubasa turned around. "But...how about you will be the Knight of the Reangels?"

Tsubasa was confused and asked, "Knight of the Reangels?"

"You will be the Reangel's protector and executer to those that attack humans. So, how about it?" Shinya asked again.

Tsubasa pondered about it and said, "Sure! I'll like that." He smiled. He turned his attention to Kenta and Takuya. "What about you two? What are you going to do?"

Kenta was first to answer, "I'm going to continue working for the Aozora Organisation, we are going to build a new system that needs my expertise since me and Nago-san are Rider Users."

"Me too..." Takuya answered. "I'm the Fangire Knight; I have to continue hunting those that harm my clan." He turned to Kenta. "And I look forward to fighting you in the near future and at your full strength."

Kenta turned to Takuya and replied, "Me too. Don't think I'll let you defeat me though."

Takuya only chuckled. "That's perfect."

"Yuka? What do you want to do?" Tsubasa asked the Reangel Queen. "Are you going to continue fighting alongside my brother?"

Yuka nodded and replied, "I can't leave him! I have to take care of him since I did promise you and I intend to not break my promise!"

Tsubasa looked at all his friends and smiled at them. They all have forgiven him and were ready to welcome him back with opened arms. But there is still one person that he wants to see...

-xxxx-

Tsubasa continued walking up this road. The road was pave fill with nostalgia as he continued walking up to his old house. He stopped and took a deep breath of nostalgia in before he continued walking. He arrived at the front gate which was opened. He walked in and went up to the front door. He looked through the glass window and saw that Risa was sitting at the back yard. He walks around the house towards the back yard.

He walked up behind her and said, "Hey..." in a sad voice.

Risa jumped in surprise and turned around to see Tsubasa standing in front of her, looking regretful of something. "Tsubasa-kun..." she muttered before an awkward silence befalls upon the two.

Tsubasa gulped and broke the silence, "I've always wanted to see you. Even when I was gone, all I thought was how much I wanted to be beside you. I still do right now. But...I'm not sure whether you felt like that about me because of what I've done to you and everyone else. I'm not leaving anyone anymore! I'm staying and I wish we could go back to where we were before this whole commotion began. So...please...forgive me!" he bowed.

Risa was surprised by that but was really happy inside. She smiled and walked up to him after he stood back up. She held his hands. "Baka." She whispered. "I've already forgiven you."

He smiled as he places his forehead onto hers. "Arigatou, Ri-chan."

She giggled at that nickname. Oh, how much she missed that. "Okaeri...Tsubasa-kun," Risa said as tears rolled down her cheeks. The two then embraced each other.

"Tadaima...Ri-chan...soshite...aishiteru..."

(The End)

**I hope that you all enjoyed this Gekijofic. Please review, I just want to know what you think, and I hope my Kamen Rider Nexus story is being read by you guys. See ya later.**

**(Another Project!)**

The night was beautiful, a few sparks occurred in the night that looks like fireworks were shown in the black night. Two people were walking down a pathway by the river.

"Wow...what nice fireworks, huh, Sora?" a woman said to her 14 year old son who looked straight to where the 'fireworks' were, his mom might not be able to see what's beyond the sparks of light but he was able to see, and he vaguely saw three armoured figures with wings fighting, two against one. He couldn't believe what he saw, so he kept quiet. The boy had black hair and blue eyes which is quite weird for someone of Japanese descent. "Sora? Are you okay?" his mother asked the boy worriedly but before the boy, Sora, could say anything, he felt something strange.

Then out of the blue, two cyan coloured fangs started to appear in the air and crept towards Sora's mother, but Sora saw it and pushed his mother down before the tip could connect to her neck.

"What is going on?!" his mother shouted. Then voices were heard in the background.

"Shit, we've been found out."

"We have no choice, we should kill them now!"

Soon after many stained glass beings started to appear behind the bushes, buildings and cars. They were 7 or more of them. They all crept walked towards the mother and son, both of them saw the many stained glass monsters walking towards them. The two were in fear of what was in front of them. The Fangires then went to attack them but they were attacked by a grey and blue bat with white eyes. The grey and blue bat kept on attacking as it shouted, "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Sora and his mother didn't understand what was happening; it all seemed too fast for them to understand or react. But before the two knew it, a fang stabbed Sora's mom in the neck, turning her into glass, transparent. Sora caught his mother, but her body collapse upon contact. The assailant was a horse type Fangire, his stain glass colour was given the pattern of the most magnificent blue flames.

He looked at the remains of his mother, then a rage of anger and sadness starts to overflow him, his emotions took over him and power suddenly surged through his body at the same time. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, everything just happen in a snap. Then, Sora's right eye started to turn gold before he let out a scream. This caught the attention of the fangires, the bat was surprised, but the blue flame coloured fangire smiled at this. Sora then lets out one final scream that sends a huge burst of energy destroying everything around before the weird bat was pulled towards the fourteen year old.

The area was in ruins and in flames from the burst of energy Sora let out, almost nothing was left standing except for the blue flamed fangire who just looked around him, not hurt from that turn of events. Then the fangire laughed evilly before he disappeared in a blue mist.

Standing in Sora's place was a mysterious armoured warrior, only his silhouette was seen as he looked at the full moon that shone brightly, standing in the middle of the rubble and flames. He was so grief stricken that he did what he can only do.

Shout in the moonlight.

**Movie Fic! Kamen Rider Avelon: Savage Meetings!**


End file.
